Creature of the night
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: There's something wrong with Chad. He's shooting late at night,has a strange new girlfriend who seems to control him.. Will Sonny find out what's going on? And how will she handle it? Rated M
1. what's going on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.  
**

_**Ok , so I wrote this because I'm like crazy obsessed with vampire's. Not really but I do read a lot of vampirebooks and watch a lot of vampireshows and movies.**_

_**I thought it would be a good idea to mix some vampires in with Sonny with a chance, not really a specific movie,book or show just random vampire stuff.**_

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I sat at our cafeteria table poking my glob with my fork. I hated the food here but I forgot to bring my own lunch today.

I've been a little confused and frustated lately.

The reason, no other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

For once it's not because he's arguing with me or pushing my buttons. No, this time it's because I haven't seen him for a couple of days.

I actually started missing our fine,fine,good,good – arguments.

I miss our encounters in the halls and how he'd suddenly appear at the prophouse, just walking by. We all knew that wasn't true.

Tawni had told me that he never did that before I came and our stage is on the other side of the studio, it used to be right next to Mackenzie Falls but since they were always fighting with So Random! Mr. Condor decided to give Mackenzie falls another,bigger stage that happened to be on the other side of the studio...

I sat there wondering what could be it something I said the last time or was it something I did?

I saw the Mackenzie Falls cast walking into the cafeteria. Without Chad again.

I could've never said or done anything that bad that he decided to not even eat just to avoid me right?

I decided to ask Devon, he would answer me. He had a little crush on me so he was the only Mackenzie Falls castmember that talked to me, well except Chad then.

I dumped my glob in the trashcan and walked past the table trying to signal Devon to follow me without the others noticing. I think it worked, now all I have to do is wait in the hall.

I rested my back against the wall as I waited for Devon.

What was taking him so long?

"Sorry, I had to find an excuse to leave the table. Portlyn still follows Chad's rules even tough he isn't here. You know 'we arrive together and we leave together' that kind of thing. I told them.."

"Yeah, about Chad.. "I cut him off, stopping his rambling. I didn't want to know all of that, there was only one thing I wanted to know. " Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Chad!"

"Oh.. I don't really know. He's been acting strange. Showing up late at rehearsels at first but now he demands that his scenes are shot after nightfall because his girlfriend wants it that way."

Strange but it explains why I haven't been seeing him at the cafeteria or anywhere else, we leave before nightfall most of the times.

"But he still comes in every night then?" I asked.

"Uhm yeah."

"Ok, thank you Devon." I said giving him a peck on the cheek as a little thank you.

I had to start planning this. I would stay late this evening and casually walk into the Mackenzie Falls set. Would that work?

It had to, I didn't have plan B.

* * *

_That evening._

I watched some television in the prophouse untill I decided it was time to start my mission.

I decided to walk past the set very casually at first to see if I could handle the security or if I should come up with a plan to distract the security so I could get in.

To my suprise there wasn't any security.

It was somewhat strange but I guess they didn't think they would need security at this late hour.

I walked in slowly, careful not to make to much noise.

I was looking for Chad when I spotted her, looking right at me.

Blond hair, blue eyes and the figure of a model. She was incredibly beautiful but something about her was scary.

She was looking right at me, arms folded.

I guess that's his new girlfriend. I felt something inside of me brake. His girlfriend, I always knew he had one girlfriend after another but I never met one of them. Seeing the girl before me, I could never live up to that.

A part of me wanted to turn around right there and then but the other part knew I had to keep going, I had to see Chad.

I spotted him sitting in his chair, CDC embroided on the back of it.

She was standing next to him still staring at me.

It was at that moment that he followed her stare and turned his head in my direction.

I gasped. He looked like he hadn't slept in days yet he was still handsome as ever.

I watched him looking at me with so much sadness in his eyes. It almost made me cry, I would've cried if she didn't make him look away again.

Was she controling him? This isn't right, Chad never lets anyone tell him what to do.

I decided to walk towards him, I needed to talk to him.

Before I could reach him she was holding me back. Where the hell did she come from?

"Chad!" I screamed.

He looked up at me with those same sad eyes.

I kicked and I screamed but I couldn't get out of her grip, damn that girl was strong.

I felt her tighten her grip some more as her hand crept around my neck.

I heard Chad scream "No, Victoria don't! Please?"

Suddenly her grip became looser.

I dropped to the floor once she let me go,totally drained out of energy from the fighting.

"What did you do?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

" You can't see her Chad!You're mine now."

"I'm not yours!" He replied angry.

They weren't dating? I asked myself.

Suddenly I felt the body next to me being ripped away.

"You are! Now shut up and get her out of here if you want to save her life."

"Ok..."

I felt someone lift me up. I knew I was being caried outside but I didn't open my eyes untill I heard doors closing behind us.

I opened my eyes to see Chad carrying me. I looked around to see if there was anyone else but we were alone.

"Chad?" I whispered.

It startled him but his expression soon changed to one I couldn't quit define.

"I'm so glad you're alright Sonny..." He whispered back.

He gently placed me on the couch in my dressingroom and locked the door.

"Chad, what's going on?"

"I've missed you Sonny." He said with so much sadness in his voice I wanted to comfort him.

I spread my arms to give him a hug.

He stopped me. "No, Sonny. It's not safe."

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny, you have to stay away from me, you can't go searching for me like that." I told her.

I hated Victoria for this, but I also hated myself. I shouldn't have gotten myself into this mess.

"Why Chad?" she asked.

I could've cried. I didn't want to lose Sonny but it was for her own safety Victoria told me. She couldn't know, we couldn't tell 'd be in danger if she knew.

"Sonny, please just promise me?"

"I can't Chad, I miss you too much..." she started to blush.

If only she knew how much I loved her, how much I wanted to be with her now that I couldn't anymore. I blame myself for not realizing it earlier. We could've had a 'happily ever after' but I ruined it.

I softly carresed her cheek. She shivered at my icecold touch.

She wanted to grab my hand but I pulled it back before she could.

Why is it so easy to tell her I miss her now that it doesn't matter any more?

"Chad.. you're so cold.. are you sick? what's going on?"

"Sonny please don't ask me those questions, I can't answer them.. I can't tell you..." I pleaded.

"I got to go.." I said after a short silence.

I stood up and tried to leave but Sonny stopped me. I knew I could've walked on easily, physical strenght wasn't a problem anymore but emotionally I was still a softy when it came to Sonny.

"Wait!" I turned around to face her again."You look like you haven't slept in days... you feel really cold... you only film at night... "

Would she figure it out? Victoria didn't say anything about humans finding it out for themselves, I wish I had before she turned me..

Maybe it wouldn't have been bad if I had watched some of those Twilight movies. At least I could've recognised the signs.

"Chad?" She said.

"Yes Sonny." I replied warily.

" No, it's crazy.."

"Sonny just say it." I sighed, kind of hoping she made the right guess. It would make things a lot easier.

"Chad, are you a vampire?"

I Panicked, I wanted her to guess it right but now that she did, I didn't know what to say.

What if she got scared or something?

She kept looking at me, waiting for an answer so I just looked her in the eyes and gave a little nod.

Not knowing if she even saw it I ran, I ran back to the set because if I stayed any longer Victoria was bound to get suspicious.

* * *

**A few facts about the story that might come up later. In this story they are a little bit older. Sonny is 20 and Chad is 21. Sonny's mom went back to wisconsin so she lives alone now, Chad lives alone too. You'll also notice that Chad and Sonny are a little closer, not in a relationship or maybe not even friends but acquaintances. So they can ask about eachother and talk about eachother without anyone of their casts getting suspicious.**

**If there's anything else I'll mention it.**


	2. Early visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC **

* * *

**What happened last time..**

"_Chad?" She said._

"_Yes Sonny." I replied warily._

" _No, it's crazy.."_

"_Sonny just say it." I sighed, kind of hoping she made the right guess. It would make things a lot easier._

"_Chad, are you a vampire?"_

_I Panicked, I wanted her to guess it right but now that she did, I didn't know what to say._

_What if she got scared or something?_

_She kept looking at me, waiting for an answer so I just looked her in the eyes and gave a little nod._

_Not knowing if she even saw it I ran, I ran back to the set because if I stayed any longer Victoria was bound to get suspicious._

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

He nodded! Chad was a vampire?

I wasn't exactly a believer but I wasn't a sceptic either. I had read some books and saw some movies about vampires but it didn't even occur to me untill he started acting so mysterious.

Then it hit me.

The colds hands, Chad's hands had never been cold. They had always been warm, not sweaty but just warm,comforting hands.

The shooting at nightfall. Chad wasn't an evening person at all, he was more of a morning person. That's why his show started shooting so much earlier than we did, they started at 7 in the morning. That's like really early in this studio, So Random starts shooting at 9 and we still think that's early. So why would he suddenly start shooting in the evening, yeah I know Devon said it was because of he's girlfriend but he's obviously not dating her anymore and Chad would never change his shedule for a girl. His idea of a relationship was that the girl would adjust her life to his and not the other way around.

Well the way he looked speaks for itself. Everyone who's even heard of Chad Dylan Cooper knows that he would make sure that he'd always look perfect, that he'd never forget his beautysleep so that was the first signal for me.

So the girl, she must be a vampire too. She was unusually strong, She felt cold as well now that I think about it. I wasn't really thinking about it back then, I was too focused on fighting back.

Maybe she's the one who turned him, he seemed to be mad at her for something.

I decided to get the hell away from here, I trusted Chad but that girl..

I swear she would've killed me if Chad didn't stop her.

I got into my car and drove home.

I decided to get a good night sleep to let things sink in.

I decided that but that didn't mean it happened. I wanted to sleep but al I could see were his eyes, as usual. But this time I saw them filled with sadness as they were this evening.

I saw her hovering over him as if he was her possesion. Appereantly she did think that, I hated her!

I kept turning in my bed for a while untill I heard a voice, a familiar voice.

At first I thought I had imagined it untill I heard him call my name again but up close now.

"Sonny.."

I opened my eyes to see him standing near my bed.

I was starled by the proximity.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"How did you get in?"

He simply pointed at the open window.

I forgot I always slept with the windows open in the summer.

"And your girlfriend?" I asked bitter.

"Victoria isn't my girlfriend, she just tells everyone that to explain why she's always with me. She thinks I'm her possession or something."

"Oh" I sat up straight, making room for him "come, sit" I told him.

He sat down on the other end of the bed, staying as far away from me as he could.

"Afraid I might bite?" I joked.

He looked at me.

" Oh, Sorry. I forgot." I said now realizing the irony.

"I'm afraid that I might bite Sonny." He replied softly.

I nodded.

"I haven't mastered everything yet and I'm not a full vampire because the transition isn't complete yet."

"When will it be?"

"In a couple of days, by then Victoria will probably try to dispose of me."

"Why?"

"I'm a male vampire, I can easily overpower her once I'm a full vampire. She only uses me to do the tasks she can't herself, tasks that need to be done in daylight."

I looked outside to see the sun rising on the horizon, now realizing why she wasn't with him.

"But I thought no vampire could walk in daylight." I said softly

"A half-vampire can."

"Why won't she let you see me?" I asked, looking for the answer I had been eager to find.

There was that sad look again.

"To save your life.."

"How.." I started but he interrupted me, knowing what I was going to ask.

"Our drive for blood can be influenced by passion,feelings. We are most likely to feed on the ones we love the most." I cringed at the words blood and feed coming out of his mouth.

"Have you killed somebody already?" I asked, I had to know.

"No, Victoria keeps me strong with blood from the bloodbank for now. I don't really need that much yet."

I sighed out of relief. I knew that it was still blood but it made me feel a lot better to know Chad hadn't killed anybody already. Somehow it made me feel like he wasn't evil yet, not like Victoria. It made me feel like he could still be the sweet but cocky Chad I knew.

"Do you want to?"

"No Sonny... but in a few days I'll have to. If I don't I'll die..."

"Maybe there's another way..."

He looked up to me with hope in his eyes, I guess he really wanted there to be another solution.

"I'll try to find another way Chad. I won't let you become as evil as Victoria." I spitted out her name. I hated that woman for what she did to Chad, for what she did to me. She took Chad away from me.

I took his hand in mine, it felt so cold but I could still feel the warmth that used to be there.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Sorry for what?" I replied confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise what I had untill it was out of reach."

"Chad, I'm not out of reach yet. I'm here right now aren't I?" I quickly pressed a peck on his lips.

He looked as if he was in pain.

I felt guilty for kissing him now.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be Sonny, it's just.. you smell so good.. but in a bad way.."

I didn't know how to react, did he just admit to wanting to bite me? Should I feel flattered or scared?

"I have to go now Sonny. I have to complete my tasks before Victoria finds out that I was here."

"Will you come back?" I asked.

"I will, tommorrow at sunrise." He smiled. Oh how I've missed that smile.

He jumped out of the window with ease.

I was shocked and ran towards the window to see if he was fine but he was already gone...


	3. An answer to the problem?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or 'The vampire diaries' or 'Twilight'.**

**Chad's POV**

I hope Sonny finds another solution. I don't want to have to kill people!

I was cursing at myself for letting Sonny get herself into this mess, like it wasn't enough that I was in trouble. No, I being the selfish jerk I am had to drag her along with me.

Because I couldn't miss her, if I truly loved her that much I would've left her alone to keep her safe.

Every time she comes near me all I can do is take in her scent and try to resist the urge to bite her.

I'd have to find ways to resist that urge. How did the others do it?

I mean we walk amongst humans so we most be able to find a way to resist right?

I'll try to talk to Victoria about it.

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad left I called in sick at work, there was no time to lose.I had been searching for answers all day.

I had been reading books in the library, I spent a lot of hours there but now I was at home trying to cook myself a decent meal. Maybe I should save some for Chad. I don't know if vampire's even eat.

All I found today was the usual: pale skin, cold, undead,...

I turned on the tv while I was cooking.I looked at the television only to see that they where showing a rerun of 'The Vampire diaries'. Like I haven't had enough of vampires for one day. Altough one thing actually caught my attention and I remembered seeing it in 'Twilight' too. I had forgotten about it but vampires could survive, literally survive, on animal blood. Well at least according to fiction they could but maybe it was true, it was worth a shot.

I ate dinner and went to bed early to catch up for the sleep I lost yesterday.

I slept great now that I knew I'd be seeing Chad in a couple of hours.

"Sonny?" I heard as I felt a cold hand caress my cheek. Even though it was cold, it felt nice.

I woke up to see Chad sitting on the edge of my bed, a little closer then yesterday.

He smiled at me. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah." I said smiling at him to reassure him that everything was fine. Well except for the fact that Chad is a vampire and all.

**Chad's POV**

I woke her up sitting on the edge of her bed. I could come a little closer know. I made sure I drank some blood before I left, I didn't like it but I knew it would take away the urge to bite her right there and then.

There was a little part of me that enjoyed the blood though. I remembered the first time I drank, Victoria let me drink her blood that time because it would make me stronger since I was still transitioning. Something about the biting thrilled me. I got excited and she had to pull me off her arm to get me to stop. I didn't have the will to stop, it was like you're eating the most delicious dessert.

The difference now was that since I was to eager she had made me switch to blood from the bloodbank which wasn't near as good but it kept us alive. Still, even as a half-vampire I knew that fresh blood was the best. Fresh blood was like an aphrodisiac to us, which made one thing lead to another and oh well you know what happens then right. It's not like it was the first time, It's exactly the same story as when I got turned.

I had met Victoria at a party and you've got to admit she's so unbelievingly beautiful that no guy could resist, I mean we've got raging hormones so when we see a beautiful girl the hormones tend to take over our body including the brain. I wasn't exactly thinking clear. I took her up to my mansion at the end of the night and we had a one-nightstand, also not my first. I am Chad Dylan Cooper you know, lot's of girls are dying to have some of this. But anyway, in the middle of it all she suddenly bites me. At first I was enjoying it, you know a little dirty play but when I noticed I was actually bleeding I panicked. I wanted to scream but she immediatly silenced me by biting her own wrist and putting it to my mouth. I had no choice but to drink it. So that's how I became her little slave.

"Chad, are you ok?

I suddenly realised my thoughts had been wondering off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh.. wanne share your thoughts with me?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled. "Sure, if you think you can handle it." I said winking at her.

She just chuckled.

"I was thinking about the blood."

"Oh.."

"And about how I got turned."

"Yeah how exactly did that happen 'cause I didn't get how you could walk into her trap."

I blushed.

"Well, she was beautiful so we had a one-nightstand..." I said looking down at my feet. I was ashamed to admit it to Sonny. If it was one of my guy-friends I'd probably even exaggerate but not with Sonny. Sonny was the good girl ,the one who had a steady relationship or none at all. Unlike me, I have never had a steady girlfriend. I had a lot of flings,one-nightstands and other but I knew that if Sonny had been my girlfriend I would've made it last. Those other girls just weren't worth it.

"If I would've know she'd end up biting me and making me into this I'd refused."

"Yeah probably.." She said smiling.

"She kinda bit me in the middle of ... the deed..."

"Oh"

She looked dissapointed in me.

"I'm sorry Sonny."

"Chad you've got to stop saying you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not like we had a relationship or anything, if you wanted to have sex with a girl you were free to do that. I guess I'm just a little dissapointed because I had made up a whole other vision of you. I guess made up is the right term, I just wanted you to be like a prince charming or something. I don't blame you for anything."

I was taken back by the way she opened up to me. I wanted to be her prince charming but I guess I wasn't. I was a real boy with real raging hormones and a leading role on the number one tween drama show. In Hollywood that was a dangerous combination.

" Oh I forgot I might have found a way to avoid killing people." She said suddenly intterupting my thoughts.

I looked up at her hoping this would be a solution to my problem.

"Appareantly vampires can survive on animal blood, well at least on television they can."

"That might not be a bad idea. You know I tried asking Victoria about it but she never drank anything else than human blood."

**Sonny's POV**

I suddenly remebered the food.

" Oh by the way, do you want something to eat? I cooked a little more in case you wanted some. I really don't know if you still eat normal food if you're a vampire but I..."

"Sonny, I'd love some."

I walked to the kitchen and took the leftovers to warm them up in the microwave.

Chad followed me and stopped in front of the little mirror. Typical Chad...

"You know what I hate the most about the whole vampire thing?" He asked.

I looked at him with confusion.

"No reflection." He said pointing at the mirror.

I walked towards him and looked into the mirror, he was right. I could see my reflection but I couldn't see his.

"Must be hell for you." I smirked.

He chuckled. "As crazy as it sounds, I'm actually starting to get used to it."

'Ping'

I took the food out of the microwave and placed it in front of Chad, who was already seated at my kitchen table.

He immediatly started eating.

"This is great Sonny!"

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

"I haven't eaten in days, well it's not like I need to eat but this just tastes so good!" He said while literally gulping everything down.

I sat across from him and just smiled as he ate.

The thought crossed my mind that this is how it could've been if we had confessed our feeling for eachother. Pictures flashed before my eyes, images of us sitting across from eachother at the kitchen table, our kitchen table. Maybe even some children running around, cute little blonde haired boys or girls.

I focused my attention on him again seeing that all the food was gone, I got up to put everything in the dishwasher. I turned around and saw him looking at his watch.

"Sonny, I'm sorry but I have to go." He said while getting up and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Off course." He said smiling before opening my kitchen window and jumping out of it.

I swear I'm never getting used to that, I keep looking out of the window to see if he's fine.


	4. She knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or 'The vampire diaries' or 'Twilight'.**

**Sonny's POV**

I showed up at work early that day. I didn't have a lot to do after Chad left so I figured I might as well go to the studio.

I sat in my dressingroom contemplating the past few days. I was a little suprised when Chad gave me a peck on the lips this morning before leaving but it also felt natural. I know I kissed him first but he seemed in so much pain after that and now he kisses me himself?

I wondered about us for a while. I wondered if it was even possible for a human to have a relationship with a vampire. Ok, yeah I know Bella was human too and so is Elena and there are probably other characters in books like that. But those are books and this is real life, my life.

Thinking about those books my mind started to drift to the idea of sex with a vampire..

I couldn't help it, I remembered the part in the vampire diaries tv series when Elena and Stefan had sex for the first time and then I remebered the twilight books where Bella and Edward had sex as well. Appareantly sex with a vampire is amazing.

I sighed and shook my head trying to shake away those thoughts.

I couldn't think about having sex with Chad! I didn't even know how we felt about eachother, I admit I've been in love with him for years now but what about him? He talked about not knowing what he had before and all that but was he really saying that he loved me too or did it mean something else?

And then that kiss this morning, it was just a little peck but there was a lot of feeling in it.

I didn't know what to think about it.

I sighed again and got up to walk towards the prop house, hoping someone was there so I had something to distract me from thinking about Chad.

These were the moments that I actually missed sharing a dressingroom with Tawni. Since I had gotten my own dressingroom about a year ago, I hadn't minded the alone time but right now all I needed was for someone as loud as Tawni to walk in and distract me.

I was relieved to see her sitting on the couch in the prophouse. I immediatly put on a happy face and sat next to her.

"Hey Tawn!"

"Oh hey Sonny, I didn't hear you." she said before looking at the television again.

I turned to see what she was watching.

Oh great, she's watching Twilight: new moon again.

Tawni's addicted to that movie and normally I didn't care, I actually liked watching it with her but not today. With all that's been happening lately I wasn't exactly in the mood for another vampire movie.

I stayed to watch the movie with her though because she'd know something was wrong if I didn't.

I stared at the screen not really taking in any of the images, my thoughts just kept drifting.

Pff, Chad could kick Edwards ass anytime.

Oh my god, I can't believe I just thought that...

I used to be totally team Edward but appareantly Chad being a vampire changed that. It was true though...

Chad was way sexier than Edward, even if he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Sonny?"

I was startled by the familiar voice, no it couldn't be..

I turned around to see Chad standing in the doorway. His hair was all messed up, his clothes were dirty and he looked helpless like a five-year old child that had lost his mother.

I looked at Tawni who was staring at Chad.

I got up and ushered him towards my dressingroom, once inside I motioned him to sit down.

I closed the door behind me, locking it so no one could get in.

Chad was sitting on the couch with that same helpless look.

"Chad what's wrong?" I said while kneeling in front of him.

"I... I..." He stammered.

"Shh.." I tried calming him down by carressing his cheek.

He sighed and took my hand in his.

"Sonny, she knows."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

He looked me in the eyes.

"She knows that I've been visiting you. Do you understand what that means?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"Sonny, she'll kill you if she has the chance! I had to run away from her just so that she wouldn't have killed me!"

"Then don't let her have a chance.." I replied softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked at him suggestively.

"No!" He screamed while getting up.

He turned towards me and his expression softened.

"Sonny, I can't do that... I...I love you too much!" He said pacing around my room.

I grabbed his wrist and made him turn to me.

"Chad if you love me you'll do this. Either you turn me or she kills me!"

He wrapped his arm around me.

"Sonny, I don't want you to go trough all of this."

"I'd do it all to be with you.." I whispered to him.

He looked at me in awe and kissed me softly.

"Sonny, if it comes that far I'll turn you. I won't let you die.." He said as my eyes locked with his.

He let go of me.

"I'll be back an hour before sunset." he said matter of factly.

"Why then?" I asked confused.

"She can't walk daylight so she'll wait for sunset to attack you."

"We should run than." I replied.

He started laughing loudly while I looked at him with confusion.

"Sonny, she'd catch up to us in no time. All we can do is stay here and fight her. I have to go now, there is a lot to do before sunset."

"Chad!" I called.

He turned around again so I ran towards him.

I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. He finally admitted that he loved me and so would I.

"I love you, don't you forget that." I whispered to his lips.

"I won't" he replied and suddenly he was gone again.

Loving a vampire might be adventurous and breathtaking but it was certainly dangerous as well..

How am I supposed to do rehearsels when I know there is an angry vampire out there who will stop at nothing to kill me?


	5. Bloody desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**What happened last time..**

_How am I supposed to do rehearsels when I know there is an angry vampire out there who will stop at nothing to kill me?_

**Chad's POV**

I knew what had to be done. I had to find a way to kill Victoria before she could kill Sonny.

I started gathering everything I could find to help us. That included stakes, a gun with wooden bullets, garlic, crucifixes,.. anything I could think of.

I made it back to Sonny's dressingroom early because the sun started hurting me. I guess I'm starting to become a full vampire, sadly enough with real urges..

So I came back to Sonny's dressingroom, waiting for her on the bed.

I enjoyed the silence untill it was broken by her voice.

Her angelic voice altough I could spot the fear in it.

She was talking to Tawni and walking towards her dressingroom. I love this super hearing thing...

I sat up on the bed as she entered the room alone.

She seemed suprised yet relieved to see me here.

She smiled at me, it was just a feeble attempt but I accepted it by giving her a big smile of mine in return.

"I'm just going to change into another outfit.." She said hesitantly.

"Ok"

I let myself fall down on the bed again and closed my eyes, listening to the rustle.

I started to imagine her body, how it would feel under my fingertips.

I noticed that lately I have been thinking about her in this way, it seemed to happen more often..

I felt my body relax as I thought about holding her.

"I'm ready."

I opened my eyes and checked her out. Yes, checked her out. She looked gorgeous and sexy in those hotpants. I never knew that she could get me excited by just wearing a simple black tanktop with some hotpants.

"I thought I'd change into something comfortable in case I have to fight too." She started too explain her choice of clothing since I kept staring at her intently.

In one swift movement I stood next to her. Wow those powers are really starting to kick in.

I took her arm and moved my hand down to hers.

"Sonny, it's ok. You look fine." I smiled at her. "very fine." I smirked.

I immediatly felt her muscles relax a little so I put my arms around her waist.

She slipped hers up to my neck and let her head rest on my shoulder revealing her neck.

I slowly rubbed her back with one hand while still holding her close with the other.

I could smell her blood and I couldn't help myself. As if she hadn't gotten me excited enough, this definantly did.

I started to softly kiss her neck as she moaned at every touch. Appereantly I wasn't the only one who got excited.

She seemed to give in to the pleasure. I never expected that from good girl Sonny but I liked it.

From her neck I started to trail a small pad of kisses down her collarbone and her shoulder while sliding of her tanktop in the process.

I slowly picked her up and carried her towards the bed I had been sitting on. I never stopped kissing her, my other senses made it possible to get to the bed unharmed.

**Sonny's POV**

I smiled into the kiss as he layed me down on the bed so softly.

He removed my tanktop completly.

Another moan escaped my lips as his trail of kisses reached my stomach. I arched my back because of the sensation that came over me.

He came back to my face and looked deep into my eyes.

" Are you sure that you want this?" He asked.

I kissed him and smiled, knowing for sure that I wanted this. My body was longing for him.

I felt his hand slowly unclasp the hook of my bra on my back. I helped him remove it, feeling electricity flow every time that our hands touched.

His hands went down to my breasts and started to massage them softly while he sucked on my lower lip begging for entrance.

I let him in allowing our tongues to start their battle for dominance.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and removing it to reveal his toned features.

I smiled as I traced the outlines of his abs with my fingers.

He smirked and gave me a small peck before turning his attention on my breasts again, only to caress them with his tongue this time.

I moaned and bucked my hips against his. I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted him inside of me.

I made my intentions clear by removing his pants in a swift movement. I never knew I could to that so fast!

" I want you in me!" I practicly screamed. Thank God that I closed the door.

"You will Sonshine, you will.." he whispered in my ear making my heart go even faster then it already was.

He took of my hotpants very slowly. I could feel his naked body against mine now, feeling every curve of his body.

My breath hitched in my throath when he came inside of me.

I felt his breath caress my neck and heard his moans as well. I smiled knowing he was moaning my name softly. A Sudden sense of power came over me and I grabbed on to him tighter giving us both more pleasure by moving simultaniously with his movements.

I threw back my head to enjoy this new sensation to the fullest.

**Chad's POV**

I saw Sonny throw back her head and exposing her neck to me once again. I couldn't think clear. I could feel her blood pulsing underneath her skin. Before I knew it my teeth were sinking into the tender skin of her neck right on top of the artery.

I got up as soon as I tasted the blood, the sweet blood..

I couldn't drink Sonny's blood... it was wrong. I crawled to the corner of the bed, trying to get away from her. I watched her reach for her neck and stare at the blood on her fingers.

When she looked up to me her look softened immediatly.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't mean to. I just, I couldn't resist..."

She crawled towards me and put her hand on mine.

"It's fine Chad. I know you can't do anything about it."

She suddenly looked more serious.

"Have you had a feed lately?" She asked out of the blue.

I thought about it, I think my last feed was yesterday before I went to Sonny's house.

"I think before I came to see you, I didn't have any time this afternoon because I had to run from Victoria.."

She seemed to think for a while.

She held up her wrist to me.

I looked at her wrist and back to her. She didn't expect me to feed from her did she?

"Sonny, no."

"Chad!" she said grabbing my chin with her other hand to make me look at her. " you need it, you'll be to weak to fight Victoria if you don't."

I thought about it for a second but she was right.

"Sonny, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's going to hurt you know that right?"

"I do Chad, now just get it over with." She exclaimed.

I took her wrist in my hands and looked over to her again. She nodded to reassure me that this was what she wanted, to give up her blood to make me stronger.

I let my teeth sink into her skin but this time I didn't pull back once I tasted the blood. I started feeling stronger already. I could even feel the transformation completing, I guess I needed to feed on a human to become a full vampire.

Sonny didn't even flinch, she just sat there with her eyes closed as if she was trying to concentrate really hard.

It took a lot of effort to brake loose but I did it. I stopped the bleeding and softly let her arm down.

She opened her eyes to look at me, I could see she had been in pain.

"I think I need to lie down now" she said.

I watched her as she rested on the pillow, maybe I took too much. She'd be weak now, I had to make sure that she'd at least be able to put up a little fight with Victoria.

I kissed her cheek. "Sonny, will you be alright?"

"I'm fine." She muttered.

I shook my head, she wasn't fine. She was so pale and so weak, I drank too much of her blood...

I picked up the blanket and covered her with it so she wouldn't be cold. I got dressed myself thinking about what to do next.

* * *

**Please review? I'd really like that :D**


	6. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**What happened last time..**

_I shook my head, she wasn't fine. She was so pale and so weak, I drank too much of her blood..._

_I picked up the blanket and covered her with it so she wouldn't be cold. I got dressed myself thinking about what to do next._

**Chad's POV**

I didn't have much time to think. I saw the sun set trough her window and moments later Victoria bursted trough Sonny's dressingroomdoor.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" She screamed. "Do you really think you can disobey me?"

"Victoria." I replied calm, even though I was angry inside.

Sonny suddenly moaned, out of pain I guess. I wanted to ease her pain so badly.

Victoria was looking at her too before she averted her gaze back to me.

"So you're sleeping with her too aren't you?"

I looked her straight in the eyes, she had nothing to do with the relationship between Sonny and I.

"Like I'm going to tell you that."

She laughed out loud at that reply.

"Tell me, did you bite her already?" she asked slyly

I avoided her eyes and looked back at my poor Sonshine, fighting the pain.

"You did, I knew it!" she replied victorious. "I told you that you'd end up biting her if you.."

I cut her off by saying "She wanted me to."

Victoria looked at me in confusion as I grinned.

Suddenly her confusion turned to shock as she started to realise what I did a couple of minutes before.

My grin got wider as I told her " yes, I'm a full vampire now."

"No!" She screamed but I was already beside her.

I grabbed her throat with one hand, slowly lifting her up while she struggled to get out of my grip.

I could see she was terrified by the angry look on my face.

"I guess the roles have turned now haven't they, Victoria.." I said in a dark voice.

Whoa, I don't know where that came from.

" Chad? What are you doing?" I heard Sonny say ever so faintly.

I unconciously loosened my grip on Victoria's neck as I turned towards Sonny. She was sitting up but she still looked so weak.

"It's going to be alright Sonny, don't worry just go back to sleep." I answered her.

Victoria smiled when she noticed my affection for Sonny, me loosening my grip gave her the perfect opportunity to use my only weakness at this point against me.

She flitted so I didn't have time to see what she was doing untill I saw her standing next to Sonny holding her neck and ready to bite.

Sonny looked at me with a terrified expression, even though she couldn't she Victoria's teeth coming closer and ready to bite any second now.

If I came any closer she'd bite Sonny and she was already so weak.

I had to do something though. I decided to try and save her, maybe if I was fast enough Victoria wouldn't drink enough to kill her. She could be saved.

I quickly grabbed one of the stakes from the bag I brought with me and ran towards her, slamming Victoria into the wall and away from Sonny.

Without a second thought I pointed the stake at her heart and thrusted it trough her body.

I could hear her sighing one last time, looking at me with a sad expression. Her own 'student' had become the death of her.

I put my head in my hands for a minute and sighed deeply.

I put my hands through my hair and got up to see how Sonny was doing.

She was unconcious but I could still see and feel her breathing softly.

I touched the bite marks on her neck and her wrist. She looked so beaten up.

I couldn't take her to any hospital or they would know or at least find it suspicious.

I heard her breathing become more ragged and I knew I had to make a choice.

But I had no choice, I made her a promise. A promise I had to keep.

I bit my wrist and put it to her soft lips, watching as the scarlett liquid flowed into her mouth.

I waited for a few minutes as her body slowly died only to relive again as a creature of the night...

* * *

_**Important Authers Note! **_

**I don't know if I should end it here or if I should continue the story...**

**Sonny could get pregnant or so (since they had sex when she was stil human) or I could just discribe her first days as a vampire, getting used to her new senses and skills..**

**If you have any idea's you can always send them to me, if I use them I'll definantly let you know and credit you in the story ;)**

**Let me know what you think in a review or private message :D**


	7. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

**Ok, so since you guys wanted me to continue, here is the rest of the story.**

**You guys have also chosen to go with the storyline of Sonny coping with her first days as a newborn vampire instead of the whole Sonny get's pregnant thing (For this, thank you to Shlazz, HeyJewel, hannzz2452, Zcyler, Princess Cruella, xxlil-mizz-hannahxx, Muffalo829 == they chose this sequel.) BUT since 'Ilovemydad' wanted the sequel where Sonny get's pregnant, I might just put a little something of that in it too. I'll see about it as the story forms in my head :D**

**If you guys still come up with any ideas while reading the story, like situations or people they should encounter.**

**Just let me know. :D**

**And once again thank you to all the wonderfull people that review and read my stories!**

* * *

**What happened last time..**

_I bit my wrist and put it to her soft lips, watching as the scarlett liquid flowed into her mouth._

_I waited for a few minutes as her body slowly died only to relive again as a creature of the night..._

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding like I had the biggest hangover of my life!

I tried sitting up, expecting everything to be sore but it wasn't.

I looked around the room trying to remember what happened last night, from the looks of it we had a wild party. Really wild...

I mean there was a hole in the wall next to me,items shattered all over the floor, some broken.

"Sonny! You're awake!"

I was suprised by Chad's voice. He sounded so relieved, was I out for that long?

I smiled when I saw him standing in the doorway.

I immediatly felt the desire to start kissing him fiercely among other things..

Man ,I didn't know I could even think like that..

"Are you okay Sonny?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." I said smiling while stretching out my arms.

He sat down next to me. "Do you remember anything about last night?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, but maybe you could help me remember." I smirked while leaning in.

He looked shocked for a second but smirked too before leaning in and giving me a kiss.

I let him push me back down on the bed while my tongue was begging for entrance to his mouth.

I moaned as he finally granted me this entrance.

He seemed to enjoy it just as much as I was so I tried to take it one step further and reached for his shirt.

I pouted as he suddenly broke the kiss and softly let go of me.

"No, Sonny not now. Not yet, we have to talk first." he exclaimed.

I sat up, a little pissed cause he wouldn't kiss me anymore. What was so important that he wanted to talk first?

"Ok, talk.." I said.

He sighed.

"Sonny don't be mad, you just don't know what it is to be a new-born vampire yet. You don't know what it does to your body."

"Vampire?" I asked suprised. "You bit me?"

"You let me bite you yesterday because I hadn't had any blood in a long time,I was weak. But after I bit you ,you were so weak but you would've come trough if Victoria didn't try to kill you but now you were dying. I kept my promise to you and made you a vampire."

Slowly everything started coming back to me, Chad biting my neck and me giving him my wrist to bite..

"Thank you" I stuttered.

I looked up at him and took his hand in mine.

" Thank you for saving me Chad, I never knew you cared so much for me.."

"Sonny, I love you and now I get to spend an eternity with you so no need to thank me. It was my pleasure." He said smiling widly.

I smiled back at him and gave him a big hug. "I love you too Chad."

We sat there for a little while, just holding eachother.

"Should'nt we clean this mess up before someone comes in?" I asked, breaking the silence.

I looked around the room again, taking in the mess.

"Sonny it's sunday, nobody's working today. We better figure out a way to disappear first."

"Disappear?" I asked confused.

"Sonny I'm a full vampire now, I can't just keep filming anymore and in a couple of days you won't either. Unless we could convince the studios to keep filming at night and stuff but that would mean taking the risk that somebody might discover that we're vampires. You figured out that I was one too so I don't think we can risk it." He said.

"Than what do you suggest?" I asked, a little bit afraid of his response.

"I suggest we run, we go to another state or who knows even further and don't stay in one place for too long."

That was what I was afraid of.

I didn't want to leave my friends, my family, my home..

**Chad's POV**

Sonny seemed so sad when I said that we should leave. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe we could stay for a little while.." I said.

I knew it wouldn't be long untill we had to run away but at least I could let her have those few days to say goodbye to her life.

She gave me a faint smile.

I smiled back at her but in my mind I was already wondering about other things. I needed to help her cope with all her new skills and feelings appareantly.

I knew why she jumped at me like a hungry wolf earlier. Sure she loved me but that action was only lust, sadly enough we have a lot of that and it took everything I had not to let her have her way with me.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll have to start teaching you soon."

"Teaching?"

"Yeah, you know about your new skills and feelings.." I whispered the last part, unsure if she even heard me.

"Oh, well I guess we have a lot to talk about then.."

I chuckled.

"That we do." I said smiling.

She smiled her biggest smile at me.

I was pleased that under all that she was still my sonshine.

* * *

**Sonny's a little bit of a vixen now because of the lust that vampire's have, they are very sexual beings. (according to me :D) so she'll still be Sonny but a little less innocent now.**


	8. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**What happened last time..**

"_I'll have to start teaching you soon."_

"_Teaching?"_

"_Yeah, you know about your new skills and feelings.." I whispered the last part, unsure if she even heard me._

"_Oh, well I guess we have a lot to talk about then.."_

_I chuckled._

"_That we do." I said smiling._

_She smiled her biggest smile at me._

_I was pleased that under all that she was still my sonshine._

* * *

**Chad's POV**

We had cleaned up the room pretty fast, well you know because we're both faster than a human now.

Sonny was shocked at her speed at first but after I explained to her the basics like not trying to knock something over, which was pretty hard for Sonny but she got the hang of it quickly though. She could even flit already.

I was actually glad that she was a fast learner because this was the first time that I had to teach someone how to be a vampire. I hoped it would be the last time too.

I still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt because I literally took her life away from her, I was the one who stopped her heart from beating just so she could be with me for all eternity. I kept thinking that maybe she would've made it and still be human now if I hadn't bitten her. I felt selfish for doing that to her.

I turned on the radio too try and lose those thoughts.

The song on the radio fit my feelings perfectly.

_You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you_

I felt Sonny's breath on my neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back.

"It's okay Chad."

I turned around swiftly and hugged her tightly. I never wanted to let go, if I could've cried then I would have.

I softly let go and gave her a peck on the lips. Her eyes begged for more than a little peck but she knew that I wouldn't give in untill she had her feelings under control. I didn't want a relationship based on lust, we'd just have to wait.

"Let's start with your lessons." I said while winking at her, reasuring her that I'd be alright.

"Sure, what do you wanna start with?"

"How about hunting?"

"Do I have to Chad, I don't want to hurt innocent people and neither do you!"

"Sonny, calm down. We don't have to hurt innocent people. I've been experimenting with the whole animalblood thing while you were out and I figured it all out."

"You can really survive on that?"

"Yeah, we'll have to drink more often and it doesn't taste as good but you won't notice that." I said to her. I'll have a hard time though, I've been starting to crave for human blood already and it's almost impossible to ignore it but I'm trying. My only fear was that Sonny would have to drink human blood to turn her into a full vampire, would she be able to go back to animalblood after that?

We got into my car to drive to a forest nearby. I had been hunting there when Sonny was out and it was ideal for catching little animals like a fox or some rabbits. Yeah I know, oh poor little bunny's but if we don't kill the bunny's we die so I guess I'll do it anyway.

As we got out of the car I told Sonny to just trust on her instincts, she'd figure out how strong they can be soon enough.

I had felt this invisible power pulling me in one direction ever since I got out of the car. Those were the instincts we had to follow. I looked at Sonny to see if she was following me and I could see she smelled it too, the scent of our next meal. Luckily there were no humans around here.

We started running and soon I spotted the first catch. A deer separated from the herd. I motioned Sonny that I'd try and get on the other side so that we could surround it in order to capture it.

If we caught this animal we wouldn't have to hunt anymore today, this would be enough to keep both of us alive for a while.

The animal was startled by Sonny's movements which were not yet as smooth and silent as mine. Trying to run for his live, it ran straight into me, I quickly ended his life with a fast twist of his neck. It's not because we were going to kill it that the animal had to suffer, this death was quick and almost painless.

I immediatly attacked the animal as the smell of it's blood had been driving my instincts wild.

I looked up when I noticed Sonny wasn't feeding. She was just looking at me with a certain intrigue but yet disgust written all over her face.

I sat up, wiped my mouth and motioned for her to come closer.

She reluctantly took a few steps forward.

"Sonny, I know it's not a pretty sight but you'll have to feed sometime or you'll die."

"But..."

" Sonny please, just try it? For me?"

I punctered the skin of the animal to make a small but clean wound near an arthery for her to drink from.

She took a few more steps and kneeled on the opposite side of the animal. She looked up at me once more as I gave her an encouraging look and finally put her mouth over the wound to drain the blood out.

Altough she was reluctant at first I could see her enjoying it now. I smiled, knowing that we'd be fine even thought this was only one of the first things she needed to learn as a new vampire.

* * *

**I know the last chapters have been a bit shorter but it's because I've been writing a chapter for each lesson so..**

**Please review? Pretty please?**


	9. Back to work

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**What happened last time..**

_I punctered the skin of the animal to make a small but clean wound near an arthery for her to drink from._

_She took a few more steps and kneeled on the opposite side of the animal. She looked up at me once more as I gave her an encouraging look and finally put her mouth over the wound to drain the blood out._

_Altough she was reluctant at first I could see her enjoying it now. I smiled, knowing that we'd be fine even thought this was only one of the first things she needed to learn as a new vampire._

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

As we drove back to his mansion I could feel the blood devour what was left of my own. The first feed had set the vampire in me in motion. It was ever so thirsty, as much as I didn't want to feed before that's how much I realized now that I needed it. That's how much I desired it now.

I felt like this whole new being. I felt more confident, stronger, faster and strangely enough sexier. Even though I couldn't see myself in the mirror, I knew my appearence had changed. I didn't know how much though I'd soon find out.

_**The next morning**_

We'd been up all night talking about life as a vampire and how too conceal it.

I wanted to stay at the studio as long as we could even though I knew that wouldn't be long.

Chad gave me some tips, he told me to stay away from mirrors because someone might notice my lack of reflection. Well that wouldn't be so hard since every single mirror in my dressingroom was broken during the fight.

I'd just have to be on my guard to avoid standing in front of other mirrors.

The daylight wouldn't be a problem yet, luckily for me but it would for Chad now.

He'd just have to keep filming at night like he was forced to by Victoria.

That meant we could only see eachother at night though. Thank god that we don't need any sleep I guess 'cause otherwise this would've been very tiresome.

Before I left Chad reminded me that I should start with slowly saying goodbye to everyone already because it wouldn't be long before we would just dissappear into the night.

I nodded and pecked him on the cheeck, he still wouldn't let me go any further even though I wanted too so badly.

"Bye Chad, see you tonight."

"Bye Sonshine, don't forget what I told you!" I heard his words from behind me as I drove off in one of his cars, we left mine at the studio.

I arrived at the studio on time. I decided to check my dressingroom first to make sure that no one came in there 'cause they'd wonder why the mirrors were all broken.

After that I walked over to the prop house.

I sat down on the sofa and started flipping channels on the tv to see if something was on.

Another showing of some old dracula movie on the horror channel **(AN don't know if such a channel exists but whatever, if it doesn't then it does now... in my mind...)**

I was laughing at the way they portrayed vampires, they had no idea..

Thank god Vampires aren't as ugly as Nosferatu. I would be scared to dead if something like that showed up in my room in the middle of the night, if someone looking like Chad in his vampire form on the other hand...

I wouldn't be scared at all..

I could feel my body aching for him again, every time I even thought of him I could feel my body getting more and more tense.

I'd start licking my lips thinking about all the things I could do to him or he could do to me..

I still can't believe I'm thinking such things, these are things I would've never even thought of in my human form. These weren't the kind of things good old innocent Sonny thought about.

It's just, how hard it is too believe but as a vampire Chad actually looks even hotter and even more perfect than he did before.

His toned body came out more, you could see his rock hard abs trough his t-shirt. I'd have the need to touch them everytime he passed me. I would trace the edges with my fingers, he'd let out a soft moan but still take my hand away from his body. Sighing as if he wanted it too, I knew he wanted it too but he felt like he was protecting me because according to him I'd do just about anything with anyone at this stage of my transition.

I'd tell him that he wasn't just anyone but he'd ignore my pleas.

I wanted to run my fingers trough his soft blonde hair and get lost in his ocean blue eyes.

I wanted to lay my head on his chest listening for a heartbeat that would never be there anymore but I couldn't 'cause he'd push me away promising me that after my change was complete he'd be mine and only mine. Giving himself to me to do whatever I wanted.

I was too lost in thought to notice Nico entering the prop house.

I was suprised by his presence when he sat next to me on the couch.

I could smell his blood and stood up so I wouldn't be so close to him. Chad had warned me about this. It was a dangerous situation for us, working amongst humans but we had to do it because I refused to go without saying goodbye to everyone.

Chad had tried to persuade me into leaving with him right away because he knew how hard it had been for him to be around humans and not feed on them. I noticed that while in thought I had been walking closer to Nico again. I was so close now that with my fast reflexes I could've bitten him before he even had a clue that I was behind him.

Ugh, they were so clueless. Humans going on with their daily lives without a care in the world unaware of the danger lurking behind every corner.

In my short time as a vampire I had learned that they are everywhere. Our kind walking among the humans, feeding on them and occasionally even having intercourse although that almost always ended in disaster. They would often unconsciously bite their mate and then they'd either suck them dry and leave them for dead or they'd turn them into a vampire too. Spreading the disease across the world.

"I'm gonna go change into my outfit." I said to Nico, eager to get out of the room.

"Sure, I'll see you at rehearsels."

"Ok."

I walked back to my dressingroom with a fast pace.

I entered and slammed the door. After I shut it I let myself slide down to the floor, my back still against the door and closed my eyes for a second.

I opened them to see Chad sitting in my vanity chair.

"I figured you might need this." He said throwing me a little sack filled with a red liquid.

I looked at it untill my eyes widened with sudden realization.

"Is this.. is it human blood?" I asked trembling.

" Yeah but it's from the blood bank Sonny. No worry's."

"They just gave it to you?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly.."

"You stole it?" I screamed, getting up from my place on the floor.

"Sonny, what do you expect me to do? You can't keep working here if you don't consume human blood. You're too close to them and it won't be long untill you bite someone. Would you rather bite Tawni than drink this blood that people donated voluntarily, not exactly for this purpose but that doesn't matter." He replied.

"I know..." I said looking down at the floor. " I almost bit Nico already."

"I know it's hard Sonny but this is the best way if you want to stay here for a while. I already kept people away from me when I was human but people are close to you so it'll be harder for you."

He offered me a straw. I smiled meekly before accepting it.

I put the straw in the opening of the bag and took the other end in my mouth.

As I took my first sip I tasted the blood and it wasn't as bad as I expected but I didn't want to get used to it. Once we've left hollywood I'm going back to animalblood only, that was bad enough.

* * *

**Okay it's been a while but I kinda had writersblock (a little bit), well a least on this story. I have been writing on another story though which I will post as soon as this story is done but I don't know when that'll be.**

**I hope you liked this Chapter and as always if you have any ideas just let me know.**

****Please Review! Virtual Cookies for every reviewer! :D****


	10. You what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Atreyu (Which is an Awesome band by the way :D)**

**Listening to Atreyu while writing helps me when I hit a stop with this story. I think there's some kind of vampire-y feel to some of their songs. It could just be me off course.**

* * *

**What happened last time..**

_As I took my first sip I tasted the blood and it wasn't as bad as I expected but I didn't want to get used to it. Once we've left hollywood I'm going back to animalblood only, that was bad enough._

* * *

**Chad's POV**

After I visited Sonny at the studio I waited in her dressingroom untill nightfall. I had told Mr. Condor I was quitting Mackenzie Falls because it stood in the way of my singing career.

Sonny didn't know I had quit yet. I figured I'd tell her when I got home or maybe some other time. I wasn't sure yet, I was afraid she'd scold me for it.

I had started singing with a band a while ago but we had kind of been hitting it big since I started writing lyrics inspired by my awesome vampireness. Yeah really..

But anyways appareantly there's a market for this kind of music and well it helps me get rid of some frustrations too.

A band did fit perfectly with my nightly ritm as a vampire though. Our gigs were always at night and we weren't the kind of band that had to do pressconferences or anything but it did provide enough money to live off.

Well you don't really need so much money when you don't have to eat anything but the rent had to be paid and soon we'd have lot's of traveling expences. That was something where being in a band came in handy again. We were starting a tour in a week so that was when we'd be leaving Hollywood, I had it all planned except for the part where I tell Sonny that she's coming with us.

The story for the band members was all covered, Sonny was my rock-chick girlfriend and she'd be coming on tour with us. Our lifestyle would be easily explained as a rockstar way of life.

I left the studio at nightfall to get ready for my gig tonight.

I walked to the back of my walk-in closet and took out a pair of black pants and a band-shirt of some band named Atreyu. After I got dressed, I put on my black converse and added a leather bracelet.

I was on my way out when Sonny came walking in.

"Chad! What are you doing here?"

"Uhh Sonny, hey. I was just uhh.. I was going out."

"Aren't you supposed to film now?"

"Uhh well I'm going there now.."

"In that?" She said pointing at my outfit. "Not that I don't like it but it isn't exactly a Mackenzie-suitable outfit."

It made me smile that she liked the outfit.

" I have a gig." I blurted out.

Oh Shit.. why did I say that.

"Mackenzie has a gig as a rockstar? Wow your show really wants to speak to every teenager doesn't it." She said confused.

"Sonny I have a gig, no Mackenzie, no more Mackenzie falls, just me and my band. I quit Mackenzie falls this morning."

That information seemed to shock her for a second, I waited as she processed it all.

After a couple of minutes she still hadn't said a word but I really had to go, I had to perform on stage in half an hour.

"You know what, how would you like to come to one of my shows?"

That seemed to get her out of her daze.

"Yeah.." She stuttered.

"Ok, let's see. You'll need some clothes."

" Clothes? what's wrong with the ones I've got on?" she asked.

"Sonny, You can't be the girlfriend of a rockstar with your goody-two-shoes clothes on. You need clothes with some serious rock-chick attitude."

I walked towards my closet again and threw her some of the clothes that I had already bought for her to go on tour with us.

"Here put these on,quick."

She looked at them strangely but started putting them on anyway.

As soon as she got dressed we started walking towards the car. I had 20 minutes left to get to the club and get on that stage.

"Hey, why did you have those clothes in your closet actually?"

"I bought them for you."

"Why did you buy gothic-clothing for me?"

"It's not gothic, Sonny."

"you didn't answer my question."

" Well, I thought since you're going on tour with us you'd need these kind of clothes."

"Going on tour with you? what?"

"Well"

"What about So Random then? and my friends and my family and.."

"Sonny calm down, we have to go away anyhow and this is the best way to go away without drawing too much attention to ourselves."

"How is going on tour considered as not drawing attention to ourselves?"

"I told Mr. Condor I quit because of my singing career and You'll quit because you want to go on tour with me. We'll just dissapear into the night." I said matter of factly.

" I can't belive you had this all planned out and you didn't tell me anything, Cha dI could've helped or I don't know but you should've told me!"

" I was going to Sonny but I was afraid you would be mad at me and I guess I was right."

She sighed loudly while shaking her head.

"When are we leaving?"

" In a week.." I said softly.

"A week? Oh my.. Really a week?"

"Well 6 days to be exact 'cause we'll be leaving Sunday-evening, we have to be in Phoenix, Arizona for a gig on Monday."

I parked the car behind the club and turned towards Sonny. I took her hand in mine but she kept looking away.

"Sonny, please you have to believe me that this is the best solution for the both of us. I have thought about this over and over again. The rockstar-lifestyle fits our lifestyle the best and it will provide enough to live off. We can go on like this for years before anyone even starts suspecting anything and when they do we'll just look for something else."

She looked at me but she still wouldn't say anything, she just sat there scowling at me.

"Sonny, please? You know I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. This is for our own good, yours as well as mine."

I sighed.

"Just think about it, I have to go now. I have a show to perform. You can stay backstage or you can stand in the crowd, it's your choice.

I got out of the car and walked towards the backstagedoor to meet my band members knowing I was probably late. Sonny followed in my footsteps quietly.

* * *

**I have a question for all of you. I need your opinion. I have 2 options for the name of Chad's band.**

**Should it be..**

**- The Cooper Directory**

**or**

**- Vampire graveyard**


	11. The show

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC **

**I do not own Atreyu or any of the songs they've written and performed. (The song in this chapter is "Stop! Before It's Too Late and We've Destroyed it All " by Atreyu)**

* * *

**What happened last time..**

_I parked the car behind the club and turned towards Sonny. I took her hand in mine but she kept looking away._

"_Sonny, please you have to believe me that this is the best solution for the both of us. I have thought about this over and over again. The rockstar-lifestyle fits our lifestyle the best and it will provide enough to live off. We can go on like this for years before anyone even starts suspecting anything and when they do we'll just look for something else."_

_She looked at me but she still wouldn't say anything, she just sat there scowling at me._

"_Sonny, please? You know I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. This is for our own good, yours as well as mine."_

_I sighed._

"_Just think about it, I have to go now. I have a show to perform. You can stay backstage or you can stand in the crowd, it's your choice._

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't believe that Chad lied to me like that but he was right. I got out of the car and followed him into the club.

I watched him walk backstage as I searched my way towards the audience. I settled for a place in front of the left corner of the stage.

The least I could do was get a good look at this band of his if I had to go on tour with them.

" Next week they'll be touring the country but tonight they're here to rock your world, give it up for Vampire Graveyard!" The announcer screamed. The crowd just went wild, I didn't know they were be this popular. Well actually untill half an hour ago I didn't even know Chad had a band.

I watched the band come on stage, everyone except Chad. The band started playing an intro and Chad ran on stage singing, well it sounded more like grunting.

_I live, I stalk, I hunt, I eat,  
"With indifference for all.  
I walk, I kill, I sleep, I breathe,  
Slowly taking control."_

He lifted his hand at the crowd while they went wild again, appareantly this was one of their best songs. At least that's what the girl next to me told me.

I saw Chad looking my way, as he was getting closer to my side of the stage I noticed the slightest hint of black eyeliner under his eyes. It suprised me but it actually suited him. I had never seen Chad dressed like this but I liked it.

"Oh my god, he's coming this way." The girl next to me screamed in my ear.

I had to bite my own lip to keep me from screaming back at her. I wanted to scream that he was mine and mine alone. I stopped when I tasted blood, I could see Chad looking at it too so I wiped it away quickly.

The other girl seemed to notice him looking at me because she was suddenly staring at me in envy. She should've known what was really going on between the two of us.

"_The sickest part of our species,  
Ravenous to evolve.  
We spread like a fucking disease,  
No vaccine protocol._

And at the end of days,  
This will be our legacy we...  
Kill! Kill! Multiply!  
Till the skies are black and the rivers dry.  
Take! Take! Take our time,  
We leave no one else behind."

The rest of the crowd was chanting the lyrics with him. He was doing a pretty good job at getting the crowd excited. Seeing him perform got me excited too but in an entirely other way then the rest of the crowd.

Seeing him like this made my heart beat faster, that is if my heart still had a beat. I hadn't thought about it as much yesterday but right now my body started yearning for him again.

My desire kept on growing during the whole performance. I couldn't wait to get backstage after the show. I used my powers to persuade the guard into letting me trough.

It didn't take me long to spot chad, he was suprised when I jumped at him swaying my legs around his waist in the process.

"Hey, did you like it?" He asked.

" I did." I said while softly kissing his neck.

I smiled when I heard a small moan leaving his lips.

"Dude, don't you have a girlfriend?"

We both turned our head at the same time. I jumped of him and dusted myself of a little.

"Hey guys. Uhm Sonny these are the guys. John, Damon and Matt." Chad said to me as I nodded.

"Hey" I replied softly.

"So this is Sonny, dude you always get the hottest chicks. She's smoking." John said while nudging Chad.

"We're going to mingle with the crowd a little. You know find some groupies to party with." said Damon, winking at me.

"I think we'll pass." Chad replied.

I saw him looking at me swiftly, my hormones racing at the sight of his icy blue eyes surrounded by just a hint of black eyeliner.

The ride home was silent even though I could feel the sexual tension between us.

We walked from the car to the house with our hands slightly brushing against eachother. It sent shivers down my spine.

All problems forgotten I jumped at him the moment we closed the door behind us.

He turned around pushing me against the wall and kissed me passionately.

I could feel his hands roaming my body, touching me all over.

I surrendered my body to him, he could've done anything to me and I would be just fine with it.

His lips started descending towards my neck, I let out a soft moan as he nibbled on my sensitive skin. I didn't recall it being so sensitive before.

We stumbled towards the stairs, clothes being thrown everywhere.

When we finally made it to his bedroom he placed me on the bed softly.

"Sonny, we can't yet. I.. I promised you.." He said, his breath ragged.

" I don't care what you promised Chad, I want you now. I've been waiting long enough!"

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I had never seen that look in Sonny's eyes, it scared me too see her like this but it aroused me as well. My body wanted it so badly and my mind wasn't going to keep me from it anymore.

I gave in to her demand and lowered myself onto her.

Kissing her body all over I made my way down her stomach

I teased her placing kisses all over her thighs...

"Ohh Chad.. "She moaned.

My name never sounded so good as it did coming from her lips like this.

I opened her legs so I had access to her wet core.

She started bucking against my face as soon as I flicked my tongue against it.

I slowly pushed a finger inside, causing her to moan even harder. She had been wanting this so long.

I moved my finger and tongue simultaniously in and out of her. Occasionaly flicking my tongue against her clit.

Just as she was reaching her high I let myself slide inside of her.

She bucked against me noticing the change in size and smiled widly.

"That's what I've been waiting for.." She whispered huskily.

I felt her body convulse under mine as she reached her orgasm causing me to errupt at the same time. I slowly rode it out.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

It felt amazing! I couldn't stop smiling as Chad let himself fall onto the bed. I layed my head on his chest whispering "Thank you."

I didn't need to look at his face to know he was smirking.

"I love you Sonny and I'm sorry for lying to you, I shouldn't have."

"Love you too Chad but if I get this treatment every time I'm mad at you I might have to be mad more often.."


	12. Saying goodbye

_**"Sometimes imagination pounces. Mostly it sleeps soundly in the corner, purring" – Terri Guillemets**  
_

Although I have no idea who Terri Guillemets is, I do think he/she is right 'cause it's exactly what's been happening to me lately..

My imagination seems to have gone into an early hibernation...

But because I feel so guilty about letting you all down I'm going to try and lure it out of it's cave with some candy, Imagination just loves sugar doesn't it..

So if this sucks ( no pun intented) just blame my lack of imagination, sorry folks but trying is all I can do..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC **

_Almost forgot that one, but I still don't own it.. :(:(:(_

* * *

**What happened last time..**

"_I love you Sonny and I'm sorry for lying to you, I shouldn't have."_

"_Love you too Chad but if I get this treatment every time I'm mad at you I might have to be mad more often.."_

_

* * *

_

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, aren't you excited? Going on a tour with Chad's band, you'll be like a guppie!"

"It's a groupie grady and I'm not going to be a groupie. I'm just touring with them to get an inside look for my next project, 'What happens on tour, stays on tour. The tale of an upcoming band.' "

" Oh yeah, that's right.."

I had to tell them something so I made up a new project of mine. I would write a book about an upcoming band, Chad's band in this case, and then I would convince some director to make a movie out of it.

Luckily for me everyone believed the story, well not everyone...

" Yeah Chad's band, who frankly nobody knew about untill two days ago.." Zora replied sarcasticly.

Zora was, like always, a lot more skeptical then the rest. I had a feeling she could see right through my little lies but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Tawni thought it was a great idea and was currently pouting because she didn't come up with the idea herself. If only she knew how much I wished that I didn't have to come up with an idea just so they would let me leave without suspicion.

Nico gave me his phone-number so I could tell all those girls that got turned down by the bandmembers that they should give him a call.

I'm going to miss them all but I know I cant' stay any longer, Chad pointed out how I almost ripped Nico's throat open the first day I got back and well let's just say the blood thirst didn 't go away so I have to leave.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sonny, we have too leave. Tomorrow!"_

"_But I mean, I can't leave them behind. What if someone comes after them for what we did to Victoria?"_

"_We? Sonny, what happened to Victoria was all my doing. You had nothing to do with it so why would they come after your friends? Trust me, if someone out there wants revenge they'll take it out on me!"_

"_But Chad.."_

"_Sonny, darling, we've talked about this before. Please don't start this again. Remember how you almost ripped Nico's throat open that first day you went back to the studio? If I hadn't been there with a supply of blood, you probably would have for real. I know the feeling, I had it too. Imagine having to kiss a girl on set when all you can really think of is finding that artery and slicing it so the blood would spill out of it untill you covered it with your mouth and sucked her dry.." _

_He must've seen my terrified look because he stopped for a second, I knew those feelings but hearing it said like that still made my stomach turn. I knew we had to drink blood but sometimes it was all just a little too much._

"_All I wanted to say is... " He sighed. " If you want to keep your friends save, you'll leave because your the only thing that's endangering them now. You're keeping them save by keeping them away from you.."_

"_I know.." I said, looking at the marble floor in his hallway._

_Chad softly put his arms around me._

"_It will be fine, Sonny. You have my promise." he whispered softly, so soft no human would be able to hear._

_I put my hands on his chest and smiled, knowing that he was right._

_**End Flashback.  
**_

"Well, I must be going now, I can hear the tourbus honking in the parkinglot."

"We'll miss you Sonny!"

"I'll miss you too, Marshall. And all of you guys!"

"Tawni, I'll miss your pretty face." I said while hugging her, at least she was smiling at me now. Although it was a sad smile.

"Zora, you crazy little kid. Come here."

"Yeah.."

"Nico, you'll meet some lucky lady someday.."

"And Grady.." I was going to miss Grady most of all, the boy was silly but the good kind of silly.. " If we ever get to Narnia, I will send you a souvenir okay.."

"Yes! I'm getting a souvenir!"

**Chad's POV**

I looked at Sonny saying goodbye to her cast and turned to mine.

"Well.. Goodbye , I guess..." Portlyn said softly.

None of them were sure what to say, we never really were so close like the 'So Random!'-cast was.

"Yepp" I said, trying to break the silence.

"Bye.. maybe I'll see one of you at a show of mine.. " I said but after seeing their weird looks I followed with " Or maybe not, I mean it's not like you're obligated to..."

I quickly turned around and left for the bus, relieved that Sonny was joining me too. I greeted my bandmembers and looked for a comfortable spot for me and Sonny in the bus.

As she waved at her cast one last time, I looked straight ahead. Although I knew that mine had probably already gone home.

I really wasn't leaving anyone behind, the only person that truly mattered to me was sitting right next to me...

**The end..**

**

* * *

**

**I know that it's short but remember I'm short on imagination... I'm afraid that this is all the sugar could do..**

**I'm sorry to 'Ilovemydad' because I didn't do the 'oh, Sonny's pregnant and a vampire'-thingy after all but it just didn't feel right.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read this story and I hope I didn't disappoint you..**


End file.
